Master of Puppets
by Southern-Belle18
Summary: Sam must get the help of Bobby to send Alison and Dean back to their respective bodies, after another run in with the Trickster.


Episode 2

"Master of Puppets"

INT-Bar Room-Night

Dean sits by himself at the bar, he checks out the pretty young girls as they pass by him. The look of contentment appears on his face as he smiles and orders another beer.

INT-Motel Room-Night

A: I love you. (kisses his lips)

S: I love you too. (slides his hands down her arms)

(her tank top strap slides down her shoulder)

S: (pushes her hair off her shoulder)

A: (looks up at him) a look of contentment appears across her face as she smiles and goes up on her tiptoes to reach Sam's lips to kiss him.

S: (kisses her lips)

S: (moves away after kissing Alison)

A: dude, what're you doin?

S: what?

A: since when have you been gay, I mean I always knew you were a little more effeminate, but dude come on.

S: what?

A: dude, it's me. So stop kissing me, it's weird.

S: what are you talking about Alison?

A: What?? I'm not… (jumps up, runs to the bathroom)

A: (looks in mirror) NOOO!

S: what the hell is going on?

A: (turns around) Sam it's me, Dean. I'm just trapped inside Alison's body.

S: What? You mean I was just kissing my own brother… Where's Alison then?

A: I don't know. I didn't even know I was inside her. Wow, that sounded really bad (laughs) I was inside your girl, and it wouldn't be the first time. Sorry Sam. (laughs)

S: that's not funny.

A: right sorry. Hey, how come Alison doesn't have an accent when I'm talking, I always liked her accent. It made her hot, you know what I mean?

S: How did you get in there Dean?

A: I don't know, I just kind of woke up and I saw you sucking my face… Alison's face.

S: Alison, are you in there?

A: dude, I told you I don't know where she is. But I can say, she is not in here. Man, that would be awkward, we can' t be alone in a room together, how could we share a body?

S: Why Alison? Why her? You didn't make some kind of deal did you?

A: Sammy, come on, I'm not that stupid. Selling my soul for a year was dumb, but to ask for the chance to live my days inside a chick's body I think not. Damn it, I hope Alison has already had to deal with her feminine stuff this month. I don't want to have to deal with that crap. Hey, we got any beer?

S: yeah, there's some in the fridge.

A: sweet. (opens fridge door) (cracks open beer) man, it's been too long since I drank one of these beauties. (belches)

S: (sighs) it's good to have you back Dean, I just wish Alison was here as well.

A: well it'll give us a chance to talk, brotherly love, that sentimental stuff you seem to enjoy, all that crap.

S: (looks at Dean suspiciously)

A: why are you looking at me like that? Is Alison's make-up smudged or something?

S: no.

A: then what is it?

S: How did you get in there? How do I get you out of Alison's body? I don't want to exercise you, you're my brother.

A: good, cause I've heard they're painful.

S: can you leave her yourself?

A: I don't know, I didn't choose to go into her though. I don't know how I got into Alison.

A: hey, why do you want to get rid of me so badly?

S: I don't want to get rid of you!

A: oh really, 'cause it kind of sounds like you do.

The door suddenly bursts open, Dean's body stands in the doorway dripping wet.

D: Why am I here? But why am I standing there? Can you see me sug, this isn't some weird out of body experience is it?

A: wait, Alison's stuck inside of me.

D: what did I just say?

S: I'm guessing you haven't seen yourself?

D: oh good, you can see me. Wait, what?

S: can you not hear yourself talk?

D: what do you mean? I got my accent, my low husky voice. I'm set.

S: no, you don't.

D: huh?

S: I think you should go to the washroom.

D: why?

S: just do it.

(Dean walks into the washroom)

D: OH JESUS! NOO!

The door flies open.

D: oh god, I must be in hell, being trapped inside Dean for the rest of my life. What kind of sick joke is this? Kill me now, please?

A: Drama Queen.

D: that must mean…

S: dean's trapped inside your body…yeah.

D: why is he just in undies then?

A: it isn't what it looks like.

D: were you checking out the merchandise?

A: well it's not like I haven't seen it before. But no, that's not what I was doing.

D: then what were you doing, alone with Sam…in my underwear?

S: well you were there Alsion, you remember, don't you?

D: (a deep thinking face appears) oh right. (manly giggle) sorry sug, I must have left when we were about to get to the good stuff.

A: oh god, please don't ever giggle and say something like that ever again. At least, not inside my body.

D: wait, if I left during, then…oh my god you…with Dean?

S: no, luckily I was brought to my senses before anything major happened.

A: I may still need counseling however.

A: where's the impala Al? I was at the bar, I didn't hear my baby's engine when you pulled up to the motel. And you came to the door soaking wet.

D: you were going to drive home drunk?

A: I was only going to have one drink.

D: oh yeah, I'm sure, until ten drinks later when you started to feel tired.

A: enough about me, where's the impala. You better not have left her there, what if she's been stolen?

S: I think the real question is, is how we return you guys back to your original bodies?

D: you mean without the Freaky Friday Fortune Cookie?

A: man, I wish I could bang Lindsay Lohan.

D: hey, I won't giggle, if you don't say that.

A: it's a deal.

S: well at least you're not trying to kill yourselves, you guys are handling this pretty well.

A: I guess so.

D: it's definitely the calm before the storm sug.

A: hey, and you can't call Sammy that either as long as you're in my body. It's weird.

D: sorry.

S: I think we need Bobby.

Dean and Alsion simultaneously: Son of a Bitch.

INT-Bobby's Front Room-Day

A: Bobby. (nods head)

S: hi bobby.

D: hiya bobby. (flutters eyelashes)

Bobby: hey you…three, so what's the matter now?

S: um, it's kind of weird, nothing we've ever encountered before.

A: like really weird bobby, twilight Zone weird.

Bobby: what do you mean? That's a normal day for us.

D: this takes the cake, believe you me, it does.

Bobby: I'm sure?

S: Alsion and Dean have, um…

Bobby: well spit it out.

A: me and Al have switched bodies.

Bobby: pardon?

A: you heard me. I'm trapped inside Al's body and she's inside mine.

Bobby: I was beginning to wonder when you, Dean was fluttering his eyelashes at me.

A: I told yos to stop doing flirty, girly stuff inside me.

D: I can't help it, it just happens all right? I am a chick.

A: trapped inside a dude's body. You don't see me sticking my hand down the front of my pants or scratching my crack in you.

D: yet. Well if I try to be a guy you'll just look like you're tryin' to hard to be butch. Then people will have even more of a reason to think you and Sam are gay together.

A: they'll think I'm gay if you act like yourself inside me too.

S: see what I have to deal with Bobby? What could have done this? How do I get them back to normal?

B: are you going up against witches or hoodoo preists?

S: no.

B: well there's really nothing else that could do this to them… other than…

S: what?

B: well you've got a trickster with a grudge against you, right?

S: yeah?

B: did you ever think that maybe he's trying to get back at you.

S: but he knows we'll just try to hunt him and kill him.

B: but you've also tried and failed twice.

S: but he doesn't have anything against Alsion or Dean. He has a soft spot for dean and Alsion, well I prefer not to think about what Alsion does for him.

B: Than maybe it's for you.

S: but… what's he trying to teach me, there's supposed to be som moral to his tricks.

B: maybe he's just having fun messing with your head.

S: I hope not. (turns around to face Dean and Alison who are fighting) because I doubt Alsion and Dean can spend much more time in each other's bodies before they start trying to kill each other.


End file.
